


7:41pm

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is missing, Caught in a cage, Caught with ropes, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is distraught, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Panic Attack, Rescue, Sauntering Vaguely Grammarish, Wing Injury, angelnapping, gabriel is an idiot, it'll be okay, protective demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: When Aziraphale disappears from Crowley's arms, the demon needs to find him. But it's not as easy as he would hope."“Crowley. Crowley something’s wrong.” It was a whisper. Aziraphale’s eyes looked pained.He watched Aziraphale seem to shimmer in front of him. No. He tightened his grip on the angel.“Crowley, something is pulling me, I can’t. I can’t-”Aziraphale looked at him, fear growing in his eyes. His hand came up but it was already shimmering again. Crowley forced back memories of Aziraphale in a bar on the day of the apocalypse.“I’ll find you, Aziraphale. I promise I’ll find you.”"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 213





	1. The Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. This won't go too deeply into angst, but there will be angst. Panic attack in a later chapter, despondency, worry for the other. 
> 
> I promise you a happy ending. I'm utterly incapable of not leaving these two whole in the end.
> 
> I completed this *before* I began posting. I'll try to update every 3-4 days, but ADHD brain sometimes goes into squirrel mode.

**Day One: 1pm**

Crowley traced his hand down Aziraphale’s cheek softly. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

Aziraphale smiled and he looked utterly radiant. Crowley wondered briefly if he could be blinded by the light from a simple smile. He didn’t care. It was worth staring.

Aziraiphale leaned in, kissing him softly. As he pulled back he whispered “I love you.”

“Love you too, angel.” Crowley didn’t know how they’d gotten here, finally. They had. And his heart felt like it would never calm again. Not with Aziraphale here, not with Aziraphale in his arms.

That was when things began to go wrong. The first sign was Aziraphale’s smile broke and he started frowning.

“Crowley. Crowley something’s wrong.” It was a whisper. Aziraphale’s eyes looked pained.

He watched Aziraphale seem to shimmer in front of him. No. He tightened his grip on the angel.

“Crowley, something is pulling me, I can’t. I can’t-”

Aziraphale looked at him, fear growing in his eyes. His hand came up but it was already shimmering again. Crowley forced back memories of Aziraphale in a bar on the day of the apocalypse.

“I’ll find you, Aziraphale. I promise I’ll find you.” He tried to hold onto the angel tighter, tried to hope if he held on solidly enough maybe Aziraphale wouldn’t go, or at the very least whatever this was would take Crowley too.

Aziraphale was staring at him. “I love you.” Crowley’s heart shattered.

“No saying goodbye, Aziraphale. I’m coming. I promise.” Aziraphale’s eyes gazed into his own for a moment. Radiating love and hope and care. He smiled softly at the demon, raising his hand, reaching for Crowley’s cheek.

Then he shimmered and was gone.

Crowley hissed.

He cast out, feeling for Aziraphale. He’d always been able to find him easily, but now he couldn’t feel him. It felt like Aziraphale had just winked out. He was simply gone. This had only happened one other time, and it had been when the bookshop had burned. Aziraphale was in Heaven then.

Crowley took a deep breath, trying to center himself. Then he made his way to his Bentley. He had a promise to keep.

\---------------------------------

Aziraphale opened his eyes to a small cellar. There was a man standing across from him, looking almost surprised.

“It actually worked.” His voice was barely more than a whisper and was clearly not meant for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale’s eyes fell to the circle on the floor, then back to the man. He tried to think of how Crowley looked when he was angry or protective. Tried to summon that same feeling. “What is the meaning of this?”

The man stared. “You can speak?”

“Of course I can speak, why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“It’s just. You’re- you’re an angel. Didn’t think you’d speak English.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

The man laughed at him. Aziraphale didn’t know what it meant but finally, finally he glanced down at himself. He realized he should have been scarier than he was, truly. His wings were out. His true self was seeping through slightly, a slight glow emanating from him. He was sure his halo was visible by the strength of the glow above his head. There was no hiding what he was.

“Who are you?”

The man scoffed. “As if I would give you that kind of ammunition, angel.”

Aziraphale forced himself not to flinch at the casual use of a name so important to him, so vital to who he was. Instead he tried to catalogue. To get what information he could. The lines on the ground seemed to be painted on, no hope of them simply fading. Not for a long time. The circle was wide enough for his wings, but not much more. He didn’t know what would happen if he tried to push them out of it, but he wasn’t going to do that while he was being watched.

The man in front of him didn’t look like anything special. Average male human, maybe mid-40’s. Boring shirt and jeans for clothing.

He was clearly in some sort of cellar, but where he didn’t know. There was no way of telling either. Though he did note the man was speaking with a London accent, and that was a good sign Crowley may be not too far.

Finally Aziraphale opened his mouth. “What do you want?”

The man looked at him troubled. And then the truth came rolling out. “Don’t really know. Didn’t know it would work. Will you do something for me if I let you out?”

Aziraphale knew that way lay danger. Extracted promises could be dangerous.

“There is one thing I can promise you, if you were to let me out right now.”

“What’s that?” The man looked eager.

Aziraphale smiled. “That if I am free when he arrives, I will keep my spouse from harming you.”

“You’re- you-” The man glared. “You’re bluffing.”

Aziraphale simply smiled. “Believe as you will.”

The man began pacing around the circle. He was always careful to stay outside it. Aziraphale didn’t turn to look at him, he didn’t need to. He knew what he was dealing with to a certain degree with humans. This one was greedy, would want something.

“I can’t let you out. If I let you out, you may take revenge on me. I’ll just have to hope whoever it is can’t find you, if there’s even someone.” He smirked. “You’re well hidden. I doubt anyone will find you for a hundred years. Perhaps I’ll just leave you alone for a year or two and see if you change your mind.”

Aziraphale’s heart stuttered. A year. A year or more he could just leave him here. And Aziraphale wasn’t sure he’d be able to get out. Wasn’t sure he’d be able to escape. A thought in the back of his mind reminded him Crowley wouldn’t let that happen. He still needed to hedge his bets.

“You know, I am immortal but I do need to eat. And drink. Unless you want to lose your very valuable prize.”

The man seemed to hesitate. “I’m sure you’ll last at least a few days.”

Aziraphale recognized the look on the man’s face and body as he left. He was scared. He knew he was in over his head. More worrisome was that he had information that had brought Aziraphale here. Someone was passing him real information, somehow. He didn’t think the human would have anything that could harm him. But he was going to be careful not to tell him that Crowley was demonic. Any human could create holy water, after all.

For the first time, Aziraphale tried to pull his wings in. Tried to return his halo to the celestial plane. Neither worked. What was trapping him was keeping him in something resembling his true form.

He slowly tried to stretch out his wings towards the barrier, inching them closer.

Then they hit a barrier. They curved back forward. A globe. He was stuck in a virtual snow globe, without even room to fully spread his wings, nor tuck them in. He tried to push harder, but nothing gave. He pulled his wings in and took a step forward, holding his hand out. When it hit the border it felt like glass.

Aziraphale pushed. He could easily shift boulders, but the glass didn’t give. He put both hands up and pushed harder, until he was panting with effort. It still didn’t give.

Part of him knew it wouldn’t as long as that circle remained unbroken.

For now he thought he owed himself a break. He sat, folding his wings around himself tightly. He bent his head and closed his eyes and thought of Crowley. Thought of the gentle kisses they’d now begun to share. Thought of sleeping in his arms. Tried to pretend it was Crowley’s wings wrapped around him instead of his own.

Then Crowley’s panicked face rose in his mind as he’d begun to disappear. He was coming. He would always come.

Aziraphale relaxed and let himself remember.

He didn’t notice the camera up in the corner blinking at him.

His capturer sat watching, wondering. Considering what he was going to do now that he had an angel. He would have to start by working out his name. And how to get him to do what he wanted.

The angel was whispering something. The man turned the volume up and watched.

\---------------------------------------------

**Day One: 1:10pm**

Crowley didn’t stop to consider things. Not really. He knew that whatever grabbed Aziraphale wasn’t from Hell. That left one obvious choice. He took enough caution to make sure the angel’s precious bookshop was locked with a quick miracle as he jumped into the Bentley and headed for the escalators he knew would take him to where he needed to go.

He paused for a moment, staring at the escalator. He knew where he was going. He knew he wasn’t welcome. He still remembered the ice coldness before he’d stepped into the flames. Remembered the look on Gabriel’s face as he was willing to not just murder Aziraphale, but order him to take the step himself.

He knew his angel could be there.

Crowley didn’t just step onto the escalator, he started walking up it.

The light was bright. Too bright. Not burning, but far too cold for him. He stepped off the end of the escalator and Gabriel and Michael were standing there. At least they’d come out to see him?

He didn’t bother with pleasantries. He just hissed.

“Where. Isssss. He.”

They both looked confused. Why would they? They had to-

“Who?” It was Gabriel who spoke.

Crowley considered, looking at them both. Surely, surely they must know. “My. Angel. Aziraphale. Aziraphale. Where is he?” 

“How did you lose him?” Now Gabriel wasn’t confused, but he was smirking. Crowley resisted the urge to throw fire at him and wipe the smirk from his face.

He decided to change tactics. “Gabriel, do you remember me?”

“Of course, you were that loathsome demon at the airfield. From my understanding you and Aziraphale have been thwarting each other for years. Clearly we were mistaken.”

Despite himself, despite the situation Crowley smirked. “No, Gabriel. From before. Before the Fall. You knew me.”

Now Gabriel was silent, but his face was worried.

“I built the stars, Gabriel. You helped me shape a nebula once, when you were young and still curious about such things. I’m not Aziraphale, Gabriel. I’m not made to protect or to guard as he is.” He smiled at the dawning realization and recognition in Gabriel’s face. “But I was an architect and I know exactly how to tear this place to the ground. Now I’m going to ask you again, where is my angel?”

Gabriel was frozen. Michael seemed to judge the situation and deem he should step in. “We really have no idea, demon. We came when we saw you on your way here, but we do not know the location of Aziraphale. We would presume, of course, that he would be with you.”

“Aziraphale was always concerned you were watching. Don’t you have a way to track things?”

Michael nodded and turned. Crowley shrugged and followed him. Gabriel stood there, still staring after the pair as they walked down the hallway.

Michael was mostly quiet. Then his voice came out clipped. “I don’t recall you. Don’t remember any of the star makers, really. They’d all moved on to other things.”

“There were only two of us working in the stars. Well, and God.” The name came off his tongue as nearly a curse.

Michael flinched as he opened the door to an office, gesturing Crowley in. Crowley saw a computer set up, angelic sigils flitting about it. It took him only a moment to step in and type in what he knew was Aziraphale’s name.

The board fell silent.

“What does that mean?”

Michael stared. “I’ve actually never seen it do that.”

Crowley stared at the black screen. His angel wasn’t here. He wasn’t able to be tracked by Heaven. What could be strong enough to be blocking Heaven? Crowley felt the pit in his stomach grow. He pushed it down. He couldn’t show weakness, not here of all places. He was already so cold.

“I’ll see myself out.” And with that he spun and made his way to the door. Gabriel was still standing, shocked, at the stop of the escalator as Crowley gave a half wave on the way down.

Any other time he would have enjoyed the look on Gabriel’s face. Right now all he could think was that not even Heaven could find his angel.

He hoped the humans could. Or perhaps one anti-christ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Crowley was grateful it was Anathema who opened the door, he wasn’t sure he could handle Newt right now. “Good, you’re here. I need help.”
> 
> “Well, that’s a nice greeting.”
> 
> “Aziraphale’s gone.”
> 
> Anathema’s face froze. “What do you mean?”
> 
> “He-” Crowley paused. “He was in my arms. Then he just shimmered out. I can’t feel him.” His voice cracked on the final sentence."

**Day One: 5pm**

It had been four hours. Aziraphale was wavering between thinking of Crowley and trying to assess his situation. He’d memorized the runes on the floor long ago. He didn’t know how to combat them from inside.

At this point he was starting to examine the bricks on the wall, looking for weak points. He had no idea what he’d do with this information, but he didn’t have much else to do. That was when he noticed the camera light blinking at him.

Aziraphale forced himself not to react. He cursed himself as a foolish principality and tried to remember if he’d mentioned Crowley’s name. He thought he hadn’t. He thought he’d been silent. He hoped that was true.

He took a moment to tuck that name into himself. He’d avoided saying it to Heaven as long as he needed. Surely he could avoid saying it until Crowley could find him.

He closed his eyes and waited. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t risk what he may say in his sleep. But he could sit and think of Crowley. He wrapped his wings back around himself, keeping his facial expressions private. He thought of Crowley’s smile that morning after the Apocalypse-that-didn’t happen. How utterly radiant it had been.

His captor was still watching the angel as he flipped through a book in front of him. The book had spells for summoning and capturing an angel, but not much on what to do with them once they were caught. They could grant you a blessing, but he doubted the one down there would right now. There was something promising about feathers.

He scribbled more notes.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Day One: 5pm**

Crowley dialed his phone as he drove. He didn’t think that Hell would want anything to do with Aziraphale, but he had to be certain. And he did have one contact down there. It rang three times before Eric answered.

“Eric, do they have my angel down there?”

“Wot?”

“My angel, did Hell grab him?”

“You’ve lost your angel?” 

Crowley rolled his eyes and took that as confirmation. “Are you positive?”

“It’d be a big deal, wouldn’t it? Angel down here?”

Crowley would apologize later, for now he didn’t bother considering it as he hung up. Then he sped up, he could be to Tadfield in just another half hour if he went fast enough.

The Bentley screeched to a halt in front of Jasmine Cottage and Crowley was half out of his seat before it had stopped. He tried to deny the shaking in his hand. It was fine. He’d find Aziraphale. He would always find Aziraphale. He reached out again, as if he hadn’t done it a dozen times during the drive. He still couldn’t feel the angel.

He glared at the shake in his hand as he knocked.

Crowley was grateful it was Anathema who opened the door, he wasn’t sure he could handle Newt right now. “Good, you’re here. I need help.”

“Well, that’s a nice greeting.”

“Aziraphale’s gone.”

Anathema’s face froze. “What do you mean?”

“He-” Crowley paused. “He was in my arms. Then he just shimmered out. I can’t feel him.” His voice cracked on the final sentence.

Crowley stared at Anathema. Watched her process. Watched her eye the shaking in his hand. She reached out and took it gently. “We’ll find him.” Then she turned, pulling him in.

She sat Crowley at the table and put a pile of books in front of him. “Look for summoning and holding spells. I have to assume that’s what happened to him, otherwise he would have just left. It’d be easier if we had an angel to test it on-”

“You said summoning spell, can’t we just summon one?”

Anathema looked at him considering. “I mean, I suppose so.”

Crowley tried to let his brain focus on the positive aspect of that. “We can summon an angel, that’s the easy part. There’s millions of them besides Aziraphale.”

Anathema looked at him. “What if we just summoned Aziraphale? There’s some in here that can do it by name…”

“I’ve tried.” Crowley knew his voice was clipped. Knew there was no way that Anathema could have known he knew spells for summoning far stronger than any humans had. Ones written in a language they could never speak. Ones that required a name be spoken. Aziraphale.

Anathema looked back down at the pile of books and started bookmarking the relevant ones. “Well, if we can test them out maybe we can at least see how they took him.”

Crowley nodded, panic still pushing on his chest. Why would someone want an angel? And what were they going to do with him?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Two: 7am**

Aziraphale pulled his wings down to watch as his captor came into the room. He tried for a smile, perhaps he could win him over yet. “Hello.”

“I brought you food.”

The man seemed to consider what to do with it. There was a brown paper sack and something in a cup.

“Step back. Back to the back of the circle.”

Aziraphale nodded and did as he was told. Perhaps if he earned his trust the man would slip at some point, leaving an opening.

He watched the man reach quickly over the line depositing the items, then quickly yank his hands back. Aziraphale wondered if he could have been fast enough to grab him. To hold him captive until he agreed to erase the lines. He sighed.

He crossed the small circle, picking up the bag. There was a danish inside. And coffee in the cup, if his nose was correct. “Thank you.”

The man nodded. “I understand neither of us want to give the other our names, but it would be helpful to have something to call you by.”

Aziraphale stared at him, measuring. He thought about Anthony, but Crowley sometimes used that name. And he didn’t want anything that could tie it back to the AZ Fell and Company tax documents. Above all, he was going to keep Crowley safe while he was in here. “You can call me Francis.”

The man nodded. “You can call me Michael.”

Aziraphale pushed down the thoughts he had on that particular name. Not that Michael had been his direct superior for a very long time, and yet.

“Well, Michael. What is it you’d like today, especially given this offering.” Aziraphale gestured vaguely at the food in front of him.

“Oh nothing.” And ‘Michael’ smiled at him. “I just thought it’d be best if we got to know each other, you know. I’m not a bad guy. Perhaps we could just come to an arrangement that would be mutually beneficial.”

Aziraphale considered his options for escape. Then he simply smiled in return. His mind ran. Give Crowley time, he would find him. Try to get out to him. There was only one being he wanted any sort of arrangement with. His heart ached.

“Anyway, I’ll be back tomorrow and we’ll talk more.” Michael spun and disappeared up the stairs.

Aziraphale picked up the danish and began to absentmindedly pick at it. If nothing else it was giving him something to distract his brain while he waited.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Two: 8am**

Adam was staring at them both. Anathema had finally managed to flag him down this morning. Luckily, as Crowley was becoming increasingly agitated as the two of them tried to study the pile of the books. Despite Newt regularly placing cups of coffee in front of her, Anathema had dozed off midway through the night only to wake up and find Crowley frantically flipping through yet another book whispering Aziraphale’s name under his breath.

“I can’t help you.”

Crowley hissed. Anathema gave Crowley a glare and kicked his shin. “Why not?”

Adam nodded to Crowley. “He can’t find him. I can’t either.” He turned his head. “I can feel he still exists. But not where, aside from here. Earth. Somewhere.”

Crowley’s heart leapt and then fell at the idea that Aziraphale was somewhere on Earth. That didn’t mean he was safe. It was rare that humans came across holy relics, but somehow the pair of them always ended up at the bad end of it. The 14th century- he stopped that train of thought. He’d find the angel. The echo of Aziraphale’s pained screams echoed in his head. Not now. He vaguely cursed the cursed crucifix as he halfway listened to Anathema say goodbye.

“Thanks, Adam. If you come up with any ideas you’ll let us know?”

“”Course.” He smiled at Crowley. “I’m sure you’ll find him.” And with that Crowley’s best hope turned and ran out the door to go enjoy time with his friends.

Another, softer hiss escaped his lips. 

Anathema’s voice was gentle, but firm. “Crowley, I know you’re worried. But getting upset isn’t going to help anyone. We tried reading last night, what do you think of trying some summoning spells today? Maybe if we can figure out what one took him we can look for a similar power signature.”

Crowley nodded and turned back towards the list of summoning spells they’d made. There were a few more that Crowley had added to the list from his own memory. They’d tried each on Aziraphale as they’d come across them. None had worked.

Crowley sighed as he turned towards the supplies Anathema had set up. The faster they did this, maybe the faster he could find him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Two 7:30pm**

Aziraphale knew he was being watched. But the man would be an idiot to think that Aziraphale wouldn’t be looking for a way to escape.

He walked along tracing the borders of the cage he was in. His wings couldn’t stretch out, but his hands easily could without touching the sides. There was an almost hum when he touched it. Some sort of power, but he wasn’t sure what.

He’d tried laying his hands on it and sending a burst of divine power into it. That had only succeeded in making his hands feel burnt. None of his strength pushing on it had worked. He wasn’t going to get out of here without help, but maybe-

Michael walked in. “You’ve had a busy day.”

Aziraphale didn’t acknowledge his words.

“Really, I thought we were going to be more cordial. Look, I brought you something to read.”

The man tossed a scuffed copy of  _ The Complete Works of William Shakespeare _ into the circle. Aziraphale stared at it and forced himself not to roll his eyes.

“I’ve read it.”

“Really?”

Aziraphale just nodded. His mind flashed for a moment to Shakespeare. He still hadn’t forgiven him for that stunt with Romeo and Juliet. Crowley had gone ashen faced at the play. Aziraphale had barely been able to resist pulling him into his arms and just holding him there in the theater. He didn’t allow any copy of that cursed play into his shop.

Michael’s voice penetrated his thoughts.

  
“Why?”

“I rather like reading. I’ve read many books.”

Michael seemed to be almost cataloging this information. “Well, I’d really rather get you out of there and into whatever library makes you happy. First steps first though, need to make it safe for both of us. I’ve been doing some reading of my own. Seems that with a few simple steps and one of your feathers we could have you make a simple vow that you wouldn’t touch me.”

Aziraphale was both impressed and concerned with his knowledge. It was true that he could be bound with a vow involving one, but he was more concerned about what else could be done. “That’s true.”

Michael stared at him. “I mean, it would make me significantly more likely to let you out were that in place.”

Aziraphale had to laugh. He could make the vow. Was even willing to. This human didn’t understand Aziraphale wasn’t the dangerous one here. He closed his eyes for a moment and a black shape with golden eyes framed in red flames loomed. Aziraphale knew Crowley was no danger to him. Would never hurt him. Which is why he was so dangerous to this particular human. He opened his eyes. “I’ll make a vow if it makes you happy. As I have warned you though, you are on borrowed time. My partner will be looking for me. It would be best for you if I was not here when he found me.”

Aziraphale realized something. “I would, of course, require your true name to issue this vow.”

Michael considered him for a moment. “Maybe in the morning then. Would you give me your name in exchange?”

“I’m not the one getting protection from this exchange, Michael.”

Michael nodded. He muttered goodnight as he turned and left the room. Aziraphale sank down leaning against the barrier. He glanced at his watch. 7:41. He thought for a moment. A source of power. Power Crowley could track.

He placed his hands on the barrier. He thought of a demon skipping down the aisle in a church. If there was one thing Crowley might recognize-

He pushed as much of his own power into the barrier as he could, layered in love. He thought of Crowley and he pushed.

For the first time the cage resounded like a bell. A loud gong caused Aziraphale to take a step back.

Michael’s head snapped up and stared at the camera. Then he saw the angel was still caged and shrugged. Tomorrow he’d have the protection he needed anyway. And perhaps he’d be able to talk him out of a bit more.

Aziraphale sat down, a bit spent but satisfied.

He glanced at the Shakespeare book and considered reading it. Then he shook his head and laid back on his wings, staring at the far too close ceiling. And thinking about Crowley sliding his hand into Aziraphale’s while at the theater. Smiling at him. Tossing a grape into his mouth.

He tried to reassure himself again, Crowley was coming. He’d find him. 

A part of him was scared he wasn’t there now. He knew if he’d been easy to find Crowley would have been there by now. What if something had happened to him too? What if he’d gone to Heaven or Hell looking for him?

Aziraphale shuddered. He wrapped his wings up and around him, and he tried to hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opted to post the next three chapters all at once, more on that at the end.
> 
> The song lyrics mentioned are from Still Here by Digital Daggers, I highly recommend it as music for the moment when Crowley leaves Anathema's.

**Day Two 7:30pm**

Gabriel glared from inside the angelic binding circle. “Really, how many times are we going to do this? It’s getting ridiculous.”

Much as any other day Crowley would have enjoyed the gradual torment they’d been putting Gabriel through with random summons throughout the days into various angel traps, right now he was too on mission and he finally had his answer.

“That one’s it, Anathema.”

Anathema’s head snapped up. “What do you mean?”

“That shimmer. It looked the same as Aziraphale’s. And for the first time, I can’t feel Gabriel. But..” Crowley was taking in Gabriel’s appearance. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“Look at him. Aziraphale is smart. He could have pretended that he was human but..” Crowley threw his hand up gesturing at Gabriel. It hadn’t been the first time they had seen him with some of his angelic properties, but right now his wings were fully out. His halo nearly completely visible. He almost seemed to glow.

“Oh. Oh no.” Anathema whispered.

“Whoever has him, knows.” Crowley finally turned his attention back to Gabriel. “Think you can get out of there?”

Gabriel gave a huff of a sigh but pushed against the barrier. Then he grunted and pushed again. Crowley watched the surge as he sent a bit of grace infused power at it. Nothing shifted.

Anathema looked at Crowley and waited for a nod. Then she stretched her foot out and made a gap in the chalk. Gabriel gave them a loathing look and then disappeared.

Crowley sank to the floor, resting his head in his hands. Anathema watched his collapse. She didn’t know what to say. They’d decided to figure out the spell and had, but what to do with it now? Anathema looked down at it. Some of the spell work may be traceable, but not in huge amounts. She sighed and started taking notes, trying to sort it.

Crowley’s shoulders shook.

She didn’t say anything, hoping letting him have his privacy was the right move. She’d tried to give him a hug earlier. It hadn’t gone well.

Then Anathema thought she felt a pass of something, some sort of surge. The radio switched on, Queen and Bowie playing Under Pressure pouring from the speakers at loud volume.

Crowley looked up. “Did you feel that?”

Anathema nodded her head. Crowley tried to cling to it. Tried to search back. For just a moment, he thought he’d felt Aziraphale. Anathema strolled across the room and shut the radio off muttering something about old buildings.

Crowley stood and walked towards the pile of books. He picked up the one that had the relevant spell and started cross referencing it. There couldn’t be that many people who had the supplies and power to cast it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Three 10am**

Michael walked in smiling. “Do you know you talk in your sleep?”

Aziraphale felt his stomach drop. What had he said? He hadn’t intended to fall asleep. He hoped against hope Crowley would be here before morning, that he would have sensed that. He’d keep trying.

“So, who is Uriel? Should I try summoning her too?”

Aziraphale wondered briefly what pronouns Uriel was using these days, but the relief in his face must have been obvious even for the human. Michael looked annoyed.

“Just a work colleague. You’re welcome to do as you’d like, of course. Not like I could stop you.”

Michael grimaced. “If you want your freedom you’ll make that vow now.”

Aziraphale shrugged. He reached his hand back and ran it through his feathers, pulling one that was on the verge of falling out. 

“What would you like me to say?”

Aziraphale carefully repeated after Michael, who was now Brad. The spell was a simple one, and he was right it would keep him from harming Brad. It didn’t include any provisions for his demonic partner. Brad clearly thought that was a bluff on his part.

The feather glowed golden for a moment before disappearing.

Aziraphale looked up, knowing the answer before he asked but still needing to ask. “So, do I get to come out now?”

“I’ll consider it. But I want you to consider a few more things before that. Angel feathers, for example, could help me greatly.”

“No.”

“Well, then I hope you enjoy your stay.” Brad spun on his heels, turning the light out this time as he left.

Aziraphale looked down at the soft glow on his watch to remind himself it was still, indeed morning. He leaned against the barrier, putting his hand on it gently and sighing. “My dear, come quickly. Please.” A tear rolled down Aziraphale’s cheek. Crowley wasn’t hurt. Crowley would find him. He tried to keep that mantra in his head.

Brad looked up at the screen. For the first time he wondered. He’d thought that the angel was just bluffing, but that wasn’t the face of a being that was bluffing. He needed to find out this other angel’s name so he could bind him before he became a problem. Then he’d have two angels instead of one. Two angels that clearly wouldn’t want to see the other one hurt. He’d be able to get whatever he wanted, and this book was proving a trove for ideas.

He went back to his reading. He’d let the angel sit in the dark for a while.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Three 5pm**

Aziraphale. Aziraphale. Aziraphale. Crowley turned the page. Aziraphale where are you, angel. He looked at Anathema asleep leaning against the table. He didn’t fault her. She was doing what she could.

Aziraphale. His hands shook again. 

Nothing. There was nothing. The ingredients weren’t specific enough, they weren’t going to find anything. There had to be something. There had to be something. Aziraphale, where are you.

Anathema’s eyes were blinking. Crowley reached for his glasses. She laid her hand on his gently, stopping him.

“Your eyes don’t scare me, you know.”

Crowley knew they didn’t. He wasn’t worried about her being scared of his eyes. He was worried about-

“Oh, Crowley. We’ll find him. I know we won’t stop until we do. There has to be an answer. We stopped the Apocalypse, we’re not going to let one silly human with knowledge he hasn’t earned do anything to Aziraphale.”

Crowley nodded. Then he dragged his eyes away and back to the book silently. Anathema did the same.

“Why did it have to be the one without any specific power ingredients. This is absurd. It shouldn’t be that easy to bind an angel.”

Crowley just hissed slightly and kept reading.

“I’m going to try scrying for the ingredients again. You keep looking for spells.”

Anathema stood and stretched walking from the room. Crowley was grateful for her, but this wasn’t working. This research wasn’t working. There had to be a clue. There had to be something, anything they could trace.

There was nothing here. Nothing in Anathema’s books. He’d read them all, who was he kidding.

And then it dawned on him. Books. He was in the wrong location.

He didn’t bother stopping as he headed towards the Bentley. Just shouted over his shoulder that he was heading to the bookshop and to call him if Anathema found anything. He was vaguely aware of her agreeing and yelling for him to wait. He didn’t wait.

Crowley threw himself into the Bentley and began driving. Queen. Of course it was Queen. He reached into the glove box and grabbed at random hoping it was something that hadn’t been in the Bentley for two weeks as he shoved the CD into the player.

Crowley was only vaguely aware of the music. The day felt so dark. Then it penetrated.

_ Every night I dream you’re still here _

_ The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear _

_ When I awake, you’ll disappear _

_ Back to the shadows _

_ With all I hold, dear _

_ With all I hold, dear _

_ I dream you’re still here _

_ Hidden companion _

_ Phantom be still in my heart _

_ Make me a promise that _

_ Time won’t erase us _

_ That we were not lost from the start _

_ I’d die to be where you are _

Crowley’s hand smacked at the power button on the radio. The Bentley fell silent.

Crowley was barely aware of the tears running down his cheeks as he sped through the countryside.

He drove.

\-----

The Bentley squealed to a stop in front of the book shop. Crowley looked up. For a moment his breath hitched in his throat. This wasn’t the first time he’d come to the shop when he was unable to feel Aziraphale. Aziraphale, where are you?

He had wanted to run into the bookshop. Instead he was frozen. Then he forced himself out, stumbling into the bookshop.

He waved the door shut and locked as he stood in the bookshop. Aziraphale was everywhere. Stocking books on his shelf, smiling from his chair with a cup of cocoa in his hands, curled in Crowley’s arms on the couch, walking down the stairs with a smile on his face as his eyes lit at the sight of Crowley.

Crowley forced himself back to the books in the back of the shop, where he knew Aziraphale kept the off limits things. There had to be something there.

He found a likely looking section and began pulling books at random, looking through them for something, anything.

His tears splattered down onto the book. Stupid book, why couldn’t he read it? The tear haze in his eyes made the letters swirl.

He stood, reaching to get another. Then he felt his knees hit the floor. His hands came just after. Angel. I told you I’d find you. Where are you. Are you safe. He couldn’t let himself think of that. What they could be doing, if they had the right knowledge. And they had the right knowledge to hold Aziraphale, there was no telling what else they knew.

The room swam around Crowley.

Then he felt it again. That same pulse from the night before. And this time, it had an undeniable tinge to it that he could recognize in this place. Angel. Angel. Aziraphale. Aziraphale was alive and depending on him and- and the gramophone was playing Under Pressure. Crowley looked at his watch. 7:41pm. It had to have been around the same time as last night.

Aziraphale was depending on him. Aziraphale needed him. He eyes dragged up to the clock on the wall. He cursed. It was the one in military time, but still. It was still 7:41. 19:41. 

1941.

Aziraphale. Aziraphale. 1941. Aziraphale. A church. Aziraphale. Bombs. Aziraphale. Saving Aziraphale. The look. The love. He saved the angel.

His angel was depending on him. He took a deep breath. He tried to focus his eyes. Under Pressure was almost over. His angel was under pressure. He’d need him. He focused on the song. Get up. Turn the song off.

The room was coming back into focus. Aziraphale’s house coat was on the hook in front of him. He slid it off and onto his shoulders, nuzzling into the coat. It smelled of his angel. He would find him. He breathed.

He picked up the phone and dialed Anathema.

“Anathema, no, yes I’m sorry. I won’t. I won’t worry you again. Anathema stop, listen to me. Can you trace an energy burst?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Three 7:41pm**

It was still dark. Brad hadn’t been back. Aziraphale wanted to roll his eyes, the man was clearly thinking he’d crack under pressure of darkness. It wasn’t the darkness that bothered Aziraphale. It was the worry for Crowley.

That was two energy bursts. Crowley would understand if it had reached him. He hoped he’d been able to feel him on it. 

He was worried the demon wasn’t there yet. Worried his energy bursts weren’t getting through, yes. But worried more that Crowley had done something in his panic. He knew Crowley too well. Knew that he didn’t always think before jumping in.

Aziraphale shivered. He wanted to whisper Crowley’s name, to at least reassure himself. He couldn’t. He couldn’t give Brad that information. Even if he still thought Crowley to be an angel.

He closed his eyes and he thought of Crowley pulling off his glasses and staring into his eyes. Of Crowley leaning in for that first kiss they’d denied each other too long. He heard the slight noise escape his lips and tried to ignore it. Crowley would come. He had to believe that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Four 2pm**

Brad finally walked in. He was carrying rope. Aziraphale tried not to think of what that meant.

“I did some more reading. Found out how to bind you with rope. Not that I want to let you out of the circle quite yet, but that way I can come in.”

Aziraphale quirked an eyebrow. “And why would I let you simply tie me down?”

“I wasn’t planning to give you a choice. But also because if you don’t, I have a plan for what did you call them? Your spouse? When they arrive. Seems there are a lot of things out there that can harm angels.” Brad was smirking. Aziraphale glowered.

“My answer is still no.”

Brad shrugged. “Like I said, I didn’t plan to give you a choice. But I don’t really want to tie you down. Just need some help.”

Aziraphale stared.   
  


“Just two feathers. They can be small ones. Just a… symbol of trust. You can do that, right? After all, not like I know your name.”

Aziraphale continued staring.

“Tell you what, I’ll give you two hours to decide. You pick. Feathers, or rope. It’s not like you can hurt me if I walk in that circle.” Brad left the pile of ropes sitting outside the circle and turned and walked away.

Aziraphale hoped he’d forget until that evening. Maybe the next burst would do the trick.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Four, 5pm**

Anathema hadn’t just set up one tracking spell. She’d set up at least half a dozen as well as having Crowley wired and waiting just in case. Every available space in the bookshop was filled with different tracing methods. Crowley had warned her to be careful of anything that involved candles.

She watched him pace the cluttered bookshop. Wired may have been a bit of an understatement.

Suddenly Crowley’s head shot up. “The gramophone.”

“What?”

Crowley stalked over towards it. “The radio in your house. The gramophone here. When I felt that burst, they both played Under Pressure. It has to be Aziraphale. Has to be. It’s collecting at least some of the burst.”

Anathema walked over looking at the old machine. She closed her eyes, trying to- There was an aura around it. One that looked an awful lot like Aziraphale’s. She tried not to see Crowley’s right now, his love and terror was combining into something a bit terrifying. She almost felt bad for whatever human had Aziraphale. She glanced at Crowley’s face. Not that bad.

“Let’s set up another scrying crystal just for the gramophone, it can’t hurt.” Anathema turned back to her supplies.

  
Crowley began pacing again.

She reached for something, anything to break into that panic. “Crowley. We’ll find him. Look, we’ve got a couple hours. Tell me how you two met?”

Crowley choked back a sob. Anathema cursed herself for picking the wrong topic. Then he seemed to stutter out. “I was the serpent. In Eden. He was guarding the gate.”

Anathema froze, staring. She knew she’d been dealing with immortal beings, but sometimes she didn’t understand the true ramifications. “Wait, you’re the serpent of Eden? But you’re- you’re not shaped like a snake.”

This actually drew a choked laugh from Crowley. “You should see me when I get cold. Snake form is easier for warming quickly and Aziraphale-” His voice cut off again. She watched him stare at the couch in the corner of the shop.

“We’ll find him, Crowley.”

Crowley nodded. Then he went back to pacing. Anathema fell silent as she set up another tracking spell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Four 7:28pm**

Aziraphale had fallen asleep. There was no excuse for it. He wasn’t even tired, just bored and Crowley had gotten him so into the habit of sleeping.

He woke up to a rope suddenly pulling tight around his wrist, pulling him back against one of the barriers. He watched one of his wings curl in as it hit the barrier, as if it was against a wall. When his hand hit the barrier the pull stopped. The rope pulled down against his hand. As it hit flesh instead of fabric, Aziraphale felt a burn in his hand. He suppressed a yelp. He glanced down and could swear it was smoking slightly against his skin.

“Sorry to have to do this, but I thought it was the easiest way you know. If you are cooperative I can get what I need from this one wing and we don’t need to worry about anything else, how’s that sound?”

“Abhorrent, since you asked.” Aziraphale realized his voice was close to a hiss. It didn’t reassure him. He shifted, moving his wings behind him. He was beginning to think there was no real way to avoid this, but he wasn’t going to make it easy.

He stared down Brad, just on the other side of the barrier. His hand was splayed against the barrier, still burning. His wings behind him.

“Why can’t you just give in? It’s not like I’m not going to get what I want. You can’t harm me.”

“You still haven’t told me why you want my feathers. They are rather valuable to me where they are.” Crowley gently carding his hand through Aziraphale’s feathers. Crowley gently grooming them. Crowley.

Brad stared at him. “There’s spells.”

Aziraphale nodded. “There are many. What are you planning to use them for? I highly doubt it’s for the improvement of mankind.”

Brad began walking the circle again, forcing Aziraphale to move his body slightly to keep him within sight. He seemed to be considering whether or not Aziraphale’s wings were worth entering the circle.

Aziraphale didn’t really know why. He knew he couldn’t do anything to harm the human. Could feel it bone deep. His hope wasn’t in capturing the human now, it was in a far better source. He glanced at his watch. Almost time. A few more minutes. He needed to be on time tonight, surely if it was working Crowley would have noticed by now.

Brad was picking up a rope and circling now. Aziraphale wondered if he should just give him what he wanted. It’d be easier, then Crowley would be here and they’d-

Then he remembered one of the things angel feathers could be used for was banishing demons. Not only that, but it was painful for the demon. He didn’t think Brad would go there, didn’t think Brad knew. But he wasn’t going to take that risk.

He kept his wings carefully out of Brad’s reach, twisting his body to do so as Brad moved. A quick glance at his watch. 7:40. Sending the burst would weaken him, but if Crowley was watching, if Crowley was listening it was his best hope.

Brad was circling. Aziraphale made his choice. As the watch turned to 7:41, he turned and placed his hands on the barrier. Crowley. Think of Crowley. The demon’s face appeared in his mind and Aziraphale’s heart reached out. He threw every bit of power he could at sending the love he could to Crowley.

As the barrier made it’s now familiar gong noise, he felt the burn as the rope wrapped around his wing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Four 7:41pm**

Crowley was counting every second. Waiting. What if he was wrong? What if it wasn’t Aziraphale at all? 1941. The look on the angel’s face when he made it down the aisle. The look on his angel’s face as he handed him the books.

He stared at the gramophone.

He reached out for his angel.

When the rush came it was stronger than before, it almost felt like a scream. Crowley didn’t have time to think of that. He looked at the crystal and map they’d hooked under the gramophone. It had worked, it was pointing to an address between here and Tadfield. He cursed.

Crowley didn’t pause to register the gramophone playing Under Pressure again. Nor did he pause to listen to Anathema’s jubilant shouts. He confirmed the address in his head, and then he manifested himself there.

There was a house. He ran in there first. Nothing, nothing. He wanted to scream no. Then he re-centered and reached out. Not for Aziraphale. For power.

It was under him.

He cursed and ran back outside, pulling open the cellar door. He half ran, half flew down the stairs. Only vaguely registering in his haste his wings had manifested.

At the bottom of the stairs he finally saw Aziraphale. In a glowing circle. A human had a rope around his wing and was pulling. He had one blissful second of meeting Aziraphale’s eyes. Of seeing Aziraphale start to smile.

Then the human pulled and there was a resounding crack. And Aziraphale was screaming as he fell to the ground. Crowley registered one hand was tied, keeping the angel from even being able to catch himself properly.

Crowley froze. He knew better to rush forward before he’d broken that circle, he didn’t know what it would do to him, and he couldn’t get Aziraphale out of it and Aziraphale was hurt and-

Crowley tried to snap the circle away. It glowed brighter and Aziraphale gave a small cry from within. Crowley hissed. He knelt, looking at it. Paint. It was paint. Crowley did the first thing he could think of. He brought his hand down in a flat fist on top of the circle. The stone of the floor cracked, the circle broke. The glow stopped. He snapped and the rest of the paint oozed away.

And then he was making his way through the circle. Vaguely aware of the human, not paying him much mind. He would deal with him later, he was a dangerous problem but right now the more pressing one was the pained angel in front of him. His only eyes were for Aziraphale. The human rushed at him, something in his hand. Crowley snapped his wings back, knocking him against a wall.

Wing. Wing. Aziraphale’s wing was bent in a way it should never go. Crowley was reaching out, the rope turning to dust as his hand brushed it. Then he was whispering as the wing straightened. He noticed Aziraphale’s halo fading back to the ethereal plane as the wing straightened. And then Aziraphale was reaching for him, held back by the blasted rope on his wrist. Crowley snapped that one to dust too as he wrapped his arms around the angel.

A dry sob escaped him as he pulled Aziraphale into his arms. Here. Safe. “I’m here, angel. I’m here. I’m sorry it took so long. I’m here.”

Aziraphale tucked himself into Crowley’s arms, nestling his head under Crowley’s chin. Crowley’s name escaped his lips, half sigh half sob. He was shaking. Crowley tightened his grip, wrapping them both in a sea of black feathers.

In far too short of a time, Crowley became aware of the human shouting from behind him. Chanting his name midspell. Crowley’s back stiffened.

“Angel, need to handle this.”

Aziraphale nodded from where his head was tucked against Crowley’s chest.

Crowley gently loosened his grip, turning towards the human. He wrapped his wings around Aziraphale behind him, and felt the angel touching his back.

“I don’t understand. Why isn’t this working? You should be on your knees at the least by now-”

Crowley’s face darkened. “You did this?”

Brad didn’t answer, he just looked. Terror was slowly overcoming his face.

“You did this, and then you didn’t let him go?”

“What’s it to you?”

Crowley smiled darkly. “The angel didn’t tell you someone would be looking for him?”

“You’re- you’re his spouse? But the angel spell isn’t-”

“Not an angel. Not for a long time.” Crowley let his wings brush over Aziraphale as he stalked forward. A promise this would only take a moment. “You should have brushed up on your demon spells. I’ve got the perfect place for you to do so.”

“That’s ludicrous. An angel married to a demon?”

Crowley let just enough of his true form bleed through. Let his broken halo show as horns. Let the red light he usually suppressed glow through slightly. Then he reached out and touched the man’s forehead. He was careful to erase the memories of any spells the man had actually learned before he sent him to Hell. He justified that he was going to end up there eventually anyway.

He let his appearance return to normal as he turned to Aziraphale, opening his arms. Aziraphale was back in them in an instant. This time his lips found Crowley’s and Crowley returned the kiss gently.

Aziraphale’s wings were back on the ethereal plane. Crowley wanted to take a better look at them at home once he was safe again. But there was more to take care of here first. Crowley tucked his own wings away, then scooped Aziraphale up and carried him out of the cellar, nestled against him.

The sun was just setting. Crowley sat down, Aziraphale still in his arms, and pulled out his phone. “Yeah, Anathema? Could use your help?”

Aziraphale snickered as he heard the yell from the other end of the line berating Crowley for simply taking off. Crowley held the phone away from his ear until it was done, shrugging at the angel.

“I’ve got him, he’s fine. We’re fine. Just-” Crowley paused as Aziraphale’s hand found his face. “Just could use some help with cleaning up here. I don’t know where that guy was getting his information.”

Crowley confirmed the address and then put his phone down.

“You ran off on Anathema?”

“She knew where I was. Had more important things to do than waiting.” Crowley nuzzled his head into Aziraphale’s neck. “Excellent thinking on that energy burst. Wouldn’t have found you without it. Was so terrified I wouldn’t.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale curled into the embrace.

Crowley smiled as he kissed Aziraphale’s cheek gently. “And 1941. Really, angel?”

“You were so dashing, you know. I loved that suit. And the hat.” Aziraphale’s eyes closed for a moment.

Crowley was the one reaching up to touch the angel’s cheek now. Reassuring himself, Aziraphale was here. Aziraphale was safe. “You were so gorgeous that night, angel. Hadn’t seen you in ages. And that look you gave me after I handed you the books. Won’t ever forget that.” He paused. “‘Course you’re gorgeous right now too.”

Aziraphale took his hand gently, bringing it to his lips to kiss it softly. “I love you.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s neck softly. “Love you too, ‘ziraphale.” He sighed, tightening his grip and trying to let go of the terror of the last few days. “Don’t go disappearing out of my arms again though, kay?”

Aziraphale sighed. “I think it was just him, Crowley. But he mentioned a book. I should go look.”

“Only if you’re going to let me burn it.”

  
“CROWLEY!”

“No. Don’t. Don’t do that to me Aziraphale. There’s knowledge in that book on how to hurt you.”

“I’ll take it home, Crowley. Maybe there’s some information we can learn from it. In case this does ever happen again.”

Crowley stared into Aziraphale’s blue eyes. And then he nodded. “Suppose we should go look.”

Aziraphale snuggled back in. “In a few more minutes?”

Crowley smiled. “No rush, angel.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 22**

Aziraphale waved at the gramophone in the bookshop. A slow song began. He held his hand out to Crowley. “You said you would try.”

Crowley smiled as he took his angel’s hand. They weren’t dancing, not really. It was more swaying in place than anything else, but it made Aziraphale happy. And it made Crowley happy to have him in his arms.

Eventually the song slowly drew to an end. Aziraphale was looking at him smiling and Crowley felt his head stutter in his chest. Months. It had been months, and the angel still had this effect on him. He wondered how long it would take to fade. He wondered if he wanted it to.

The book was stored safely away. The notes were burned. There was no danger, not now. And if there was they’d just address it like they had everything else, together.

Aziraphale paused, staring at him.

“Angel? Something wrong?”

Aziraphale’s hand came up, pulling him closer. Touching their foreheads. Aziraphale was smiling now. “Everything’s perfect.”

Crowley tilted his head up to kiss his angel softly. Then he pulled back, waving his hand at the gramophone to start a new song, holding out his hand in invitation. Aziraphale took his hand, and they danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the last three chapters as one, er, gigantic chapter. I suppose I could have spaced them out, but right now the mental capacity isn't there but I wanted to get this posted.
> 
> For my day job I own a travel agency. It's been a crazy busy week, and for the foreseeable future our income is nothing. I am surrounded by amazing people, and I am absolutely certain that things will be okay in the end, but they're definitely not right now. So while I do not normally do a beg for comments, comments are much appreciated. On this, on any other work I've written. They DO totally go make me smile and I do go back and reread the on rough days.


End file.
